


How It Should Have Been

by GhostOfGecko



Category: Assassin - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfGecko/pseuds/GhostOfGecko
Summary: This is sort of a rewrite of how I think Ezio's iconic scene with Leonardo should have ended. Tell me what you think!





	How It Should Have Been

“Women are not a distraction,” the blond artist and inventor assured the assassino, patting his back. But the dark haired mystery looked confused.

“I don't understand,” the seemingly clueless Ezio replied. Leonardo withdrew his hand quickly.

“Uhh…” Leonardo could not find his words. “I-... Nevermind. It is nothing.”

“No,” the assassino replied quickly, uniting their hands chastely. The poor civilian artist was blushing a dark red. “Please, tell me. Y-You can tell me anything!” Ezio insisted, his dulcetly deep cinnabar eyes full of nervousness and hope, like a debutante on her first night out.

Time seemed to stand still for Leonardo in that singular moment. The noisy Italian streets turned silent to him. Ezio's eyes, dark and vivid, would be enough to send any mortal man to an early grave. Assassino, indeed. And the soft grip of the cloaked man's calloused hands on his own soft ones sent ridiculous, ghostly shivers down his spine.

However, at the same time, these small thrills of touch and sight gave Leonardo a sense of courage he had never possessed before. For once, he was the lion and Ezio was the lamb. He was the assassino for once. And this time, he would get his target.

Time sped itself up once again as Leonardo leaned in quickly and locked lip with scarred lip with the man of his desires. Tears pooled in his flax flower eyes as they reopened. Ezio sat still, looking shocked. Leonardo's heart broke sickeningly, and it was then that he decided he would never love again.

Or so he thought.

Not even a moment later, the mysterious beau that sat across from the inventor leaned in to join in a kiss once more, his scarred hands resting on the painter's flushed cheeks. Leonardo shamelessly leaned into the kiss, adding the passion back he had just forsook. It felt like his brain was exploding and his nerves all tingled about excitedly.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Ezio smiled devilishly and wiped the remaining tears from Leonardo's cheeks. The blond was absolutely glowing, a radiant vision to challenge even God's blinding light.

“I have but one question,” Ezio added after a long but joyous silence. “What about Salai?” This time, it was Leonardo's turn to look blank and confused.

“I don't understand.”

“Do you not love him?” the assassino queried, a puzzled cock to his head. Leonardo's expression did not change.

“No…? He's my student, Ezio.”

“W-Well, I just thought-” he began before being cut off with a quick kiss from the blue eyed painter.

“No, no more of that troublesome thinking for today. I adore you, you wreckless assassino, and it has always been you, since the day we met. Alright?”

Ezio smiled as Leonardo reached up to caress his cheek.

“Very well. I believe you.”


End file.
